The Residents of 225 Baker Street
by Emily-Jane234
Summary: Natalie and Emily are two girls who were given an amazing gift. Newly out of rehab from the games their "Arch Enemy" had played they were offered a job at Scotland yard. Some dire consequences with an potentially jealous Sherlock come into play...
1. Chapter 1

As Natalie and I sat silently in the black taxi driving us around the silence got a bit too much.  
"Where you girls hedin'" The taxi driver asked out of pure curiosity.  
"Heading" Natalie mumbled to herself and I shot her a disapproving look.  
"Pardon, ma'am" The driver almost yelled over the screaming radio.  
"Could you turn that noise down!" I almost screamed in the young drivers face. Natalie and I looked at each other, it was his first day on the job. we had both noticed the small tremor in his hand, the tapping of his nails and the fine beads of sweat at his young scalp.  
"First day?" we questioned, two voices were better than one in this situation. He nodded and looked out of the taxi as it slowed to a halt.  
"Here you are girls, 225 Baker street." The young guy smiled and winked at the two new residents of the already famous street and drove off without requesting a payment.

"Why are we here Emily?" Natalie questioned me. Natalie studied me for a moment taking in what I was wearing for clues, Black boots, black jeans and a white blouse with a black leather jacket. I wasn't out to impress someone but I was looking better than usual.  
"I told you Nat, I have a surprise!" I looked and studied her back. Black pumps, blue jeans, a coral blouse and a blazer. Finally focusing back on the real world I held out to Natalie a key.  
"Welcome home, Flat mate." I winked at her and she screamed running over to hug me.  
"No. Way!" She yelled as she hugged me tighter. Running to the door she bust the key in the lock and ran upstairs. I followed after her, not focusing on crossing the street, and bumped into a man who was quite tall and in a long black coat.  
"Sorry!" I said as I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He was young, I could tell by the lack of a receding hairline and the musk he wore. Un-employed sort of, no designated clothing for work his shirt was folded earlier by the look of the creases so he had to wear them very often, not that I was complaining, but they are not the kind of shirts you would wear for a job. He must be in a casual job. Shoes, shined. His 'job' wasn't taken lightly. Ex smoker too, the yellow marks between his fingers were fading but still visible. He lived close, His coat was warm so it must have been inside for a while, he had just left the house.  
"No, entirely my fault" The man looked down on me  
"Emily," I tried to keep the conversation flowing "Me and my friend Natalie have just moved in a few doors down" He smiled down on me  
"Lovely to meet you, must dash" and with that he was gone.

I Wandered slowly into our new home and the landlady was there to meet me with Natalie by her side.  
"Okay so I'm going to set a few ground rules. One, No fires. Two, If I find any body parts in that fridge you leave. Three, any shooting of the wall will come out of your rent. Four, decorate all you like but NO spray painting. Especially yellow smiley faces." The puzzled looks on mine and my flat mates face must have made her realise how utterly bazaar her requests were "I'm Miss Hudson and you can find me at 221a just down the road" She smiled then shut the door behind her.  
"So..." Natalie asked me as exited as a new puppy. The room is just up the stairs and I motioned to her to go ahead. I had been here recently. I had got some interior designers to come make the place look nice. Me and Nat were signed to a three year freelance contract with Scotland Yard so I had to make it homely. As Natalie opened the snow white door the room opened into a massive pure space. Floral wallpaper hung on the wall with massive pin boards nailed on for us to hang up case files and leads so we didn't ruin the wall like we did in the last apartment. In all seriousness what we were doing there wasn't strictly legal but we worked around it. A brown sofa with two matching armchairs sat in front of a stone fireplace, Electric, there was no gas in the air to suggest otherwise. A large archway in the wall lead to an open plan kitchen diner made with marble sides and country style white cupboards.

"Oh, Em it's amazing!" Natalie whispered to me in awe of the new room.  
"And that is not all!" I said smugly. "We are in proximity of Scotland Yard... We got the job!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs and collapsed into the new sofa. Suddenly my phone sprang into life as a soft melody played through the room "Emily. Yes. Yes. Greg. Okay. Reception. Can do. See you soon. Bye. Yup. Bye." I hung up and turned to face my new flat mate. "We got a case!" We jumped up.  
"Here is to leaving the past behind" Natalie suggested and we hugged it out. "Let's go call a cab" She grabbed me by the wrist and slammed the door behind us.

**HEY THERE! LIKE THIS STORY? LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL POST AGAIN SOOOON3**


	2. Chapter 2

I recognised Greg from the papers. Top detective on Scotland Yard.  
"Emily, Natalie. How lovely to meet you!" He approached the two of us with caution and shook our hands. "Okay so it's time to show me what you two have got" Me and Nat smiled at each other knowing what happened next  
"Don't worry, the wife will be back." Nat started. A look of confusion washed over his face so I chimed in  
"Your ring, You only just took it off... long relationship though. 15+ years. Congrats on that. Also, I wouldn't have that curry from last night again doesn't look like you can stop going to the loo" Nat smiled at me glad that I didn't miss it so she continued  
"The curry stain on your shirt from last night. We know you're grieving but two new detectives start today and you didn't change your shirt? As for the toilet... check your shoes next time" She said with a wink and he was left there stunned. He kept direct eye contact with me and Natalie whilst he yelled  
"Anderson! Get Sherlock. I think there are some people he would like to meet."  
In the distance I heard sherlock's name being called and some shouting with crude language I don't wish to mention.  
"Geoff." he turned to Greg and Greg rolled his eyes at him  
"Sherlock, for the last time. It's Greg. Anyway, This is Emily and this is Natalie" He turned to face me and Natalie and smiled.  
"Sherlock Holmes, 221B. I believe me and Emily have met" I looked up into those shining blue eyes again telling myself not to get distracted. Natalie hit me in the thigh. "You must be Natalie. Resident two of casa de 225 Baker Street." Natalie smiled her usual smile  
"That's me! So lovely to meet you Mr Holmes." Greg tapped Sherlock from behind and made him spin  
"The girls are like you Sherlock. The whole telling someone's life story from your shirt type thing" Sherlock pondered in his thoughts for a while.  
"John!" Sherlock called from the small room.  
"What's up?" A smaller man walked into the room to join Sherlock.  
"Okay girls. What do you see?" Without hesitation we started.  
"Folds his shirts, he wasn't sure if he was going to be here today or he would have ironed because he cares if his shirts are creased unlike you Mr Holmes." I had started the ball rolling so Natalie carried it on.  
"Happily married, thinks of his wife a lot that's why the ring is so shiny. He keeps rubbing it. Child on the way too... Stress marks appearing around the forehead area" She smiled at me so I could finish the hat trick.  
"Ex Afghanistan with a gay sister who has an alcohol problem, separated from her wife for a few years now and you didn't trust her enough to move in with her so you moved in with Sherlock." Everyone's eyes focused on me. "Wasn't it obvious? Apparently not.." John scurried off back to his work and Sherlock turned to face us.  
"Congratulations. You do my job and get paid for it." Then he walked out. We didn't know what to say about the abrupt exit but by the look of Greg it was relatively normal for him.  
"So we got a case in that you might want to check out." Our smiles must have shown how eager we were to get started. "Okay then," he continued "Let's start you off easy. Two girls found dead at an apartment above Oxford Street. Been dead for about a day. No murder weapon found but there were a large quantity of over the counter drugs. We looked into the girls who have been confirmed as Miss Katie Henson, 24 and Miss Sandy Charles, 25 turns out they were best friends both in a relationship with one woman Miss Smith. Generic name I know." Mine and Natalie's faces dropped. Smith. Has she found us again? This sounds like something she would do.  
"Jonna." me and Natalie said in unison. Stopping in our tracks.  
"We checked the area... There are no Jonna Smiths.". I turned to Greg and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Looking for Jonna will only make it harder to find her. Not looking for her is the best way" He looked confused and handed over two copies of the case file.  
"Find how she did it and I will find you something harder." We smiled, uneasy to take on this case again but continued out the door anyway.  
The door slammed shut behind Natalie  
"I am NOT taking on this case again! It almost killed us last time!" She walked around in circles making me feel sick.  
"Nat, stop. We are starting from scratch remember! We can do this. The drugs are gone now and we are back on the force. Breathe." She collapsed into the sofa close to tears.  
"Knock, knock." Mrs Hudson had appeared at the door. "Are you girls okay? I could here yelling from 221" I stood up to meet her at the door. A figure stood behind her that I could just about make out that it was Sherlock, mainly by the smell. "Someone wanted to meet you" and with that she was gone.  
"Emily?" He saw that my eyes were puffy and close to tears. Not the best way to greet a man who could tell you your life story from your shoes. "Are you okay?" I stepped to the side allowing him into the apartment and he took the offer "Drugs?" The amount of questions he asked made me very uneasy but I let it slide.  
"Yeah, Clean for a year now." Nat said between tears on the right armchair. I took my seat on the left and Sherlock sat on the sofa.  
"You've been clean longer than me. Six months." We gasped.  
"And you're still on the force?" I asked. He chuckled like I had missed a joke.  
"No, Sherlock Holmes. Consulting Detective." He reached out his hand and we shook it.  
"That's not a real job..." Natalie said as more of a question than a statement. He smiled again  
"Yes it is. I made it." Natalie rolled her eyes at the man she had only met once and smiled.  
"We know where to find her and she knows it. She messes with our heads and that lead us to the downward spiral." I finally released our past to the almost stranger.  
"I'll let you in on a secret... All the best people are a little insane." We both smiled at his comment and decided it was best for the next question to become clear. Natalie was far too upset to ask so I stepped in.  
"Sherlock, look. We know it's our first case back on the force but we could really do with a hand." He smiled at us and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Me and John will be over at 7am tomorrow. Get everything you have on Miss Smith ready. Must dash." We waved him goodbye and set off into a world of sleep.  
"Emily?" I felt the shake on my shoulder and a voice echo in my head. I must have fallen asleep working because I'm Trying the desk in my room surrounded by old case files in my pajamas.  
"What time is it?" I mumbled Watching my fully dressed and makeuped flat mate.  
"7:30. Sherlock told me to leave you. He's in the living room." SHIT! I bounded out into the kitchen forgetting that I was in my pajamas and quickly put on the kettle. I turned round to be greeted by Sherlock and his friend Dr Watson. I was looking them up last night. Quite a famous pair. Mortified, I stood in my spot unable to move knowing that Sherlock was able to figure out my mortification in one glance  
"I-I-I'm sorry... I'll go get dressed now" with that I ran out the room. Natalie was muttering to them and I heard mumbled voices through the door. I threw on some really new black leggings and a blue dress with a black blazer. Rubbing on some foundation and some mascara I returned in to the room. Met by the gazes of three extremely confused people.  
"Ready to get started then?" John asked  
Natalie and John had spread several case files out over the floor and me and Sherlock had grabbed a pinboard each. All of us had been in silence for well over an hour. I had my eyes closed. I was walking my mind palace for the things I had hidden about Jonna last year. The things I never wanted to see again but knew I had to just to get this first case out the way. I kept snapping out of my palace knowing that I was going to verge on a relapse if I wasn't careful.  
"Nat, I'm going out. I need some air." She barely looked up but I know she nodded. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. God it was dark out here. I walked the streets for a while knowing I would find what I was looking for. Nat wouldn't even realise I had gone. She would zone out like normal. That's when I spotted him, a guy in a black hoodie. Stood on the corner of the street looking around. I slowly approached him with caution in case my deduction was incorrect.  
"What do you want" The guy said abruptly looking me up and down. Okay, so I didn't like a usual druggy but I was in relapse what did he expect.  
"How much for a shot?" I asked with a hushed tone. He eyed me to make sure I wasn't the police and he finally gave in.  
"50." I smiled  
"I-I-I can do that" I handed over the cash and snatched my fix. They would all be zoned out in the living room. I could sneak into the bathroom and they wouldn't even notice. I walked away as fast as I could and into the house.  
"I'm hom-" None of them had moved an inch. Great. "I'm going to have a lie down" No one moved again. Great. I walked into my room and on to my four pillar white bed and laid down. This was the only was I was going to find Jonna again... I took the surprisingly clean needle out my bag. I'd had worse... I put it up to the join in my arm and slowly sank it in. Ready to press in the syringe my door was pushed open. Sherlock stood there, wide eyed, looking at me. He kept his eyes on me but yelled to the two in the front room.  
"Natalie, John. Go for a walk. Don't argue. Just do it." I had my chance right here... One push and I could let go. Find Jonna and not look back. Sherlock was creeping towards the bed hoping I wouldn't notice "Emily, Have you pushed any in?" I shook my head and he sighed.  
"Look Sherlock. Thanks for the help but I paid 50 for this... I can't let it go to waste." Within the flash of an eye he was by my side and he yanked the needle out my arm then threw the container to the other side of the room.  
"Not worth it." He said simply.  
"And you're not my sober companion" I told him bluntly before I started to break down in front of him. Tears streamed from my eyes and he sat on the edge of my bed obviously knowing how I felt. He pulled me up to him held me in his arms until my crying stopped when he let me go. Obviously not one for human interaction.  
"I need to go but you and Natalie should come to 221B tomorrow. Please." I smiled and nodded at him letting him know I would be there with my flat mate.

**Hi there! Reviews are really appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You RELAPSED!?" Natalie's tone rang in my ears as I started to wake up. I made some mixed grumbles but eventually came round.

"What makes you say that?" I pondered in the hope that she was just making an assumption. She pointed to the needle on the floor

"I didn't use it!" I defended myself "Sherlock stopped me. I wasn't going to even use it." Of course that was a huge lie but my choices were limited.

"Do we have to book you in to rehabilitation again?" Nat looked at me with quizzical looks. I shook my head and tried to roll back over but I wasn't allowed. "Sherlock called. He wants us round in 10." I grunted reluctantly and got out of bed wondering how in earth he got the house number. Still fully clothed from last night. Sherlock Holmes must think I'm a skank. That's something to have against my name. Natalie cleaned up the needle so I wouldn't even be tempted and I got changed. I wanted to look professional because I needed that after last night. I opted for a black pencil skirt and a cream blouse. It was warm out so I left without a jacket and with that me and Natalie set off down the street.

"223,...221!" Natalie almost squealed with excitement as she knocked on the door.

"Ahhh, Natalie and Emily! So lovely to see you!" We were delighted to see Miss Hudson at the door waiting to let us in.

"Let's them up Hudson" Sherlock's voice boomed from upstairs and we followed it up to the musky room that held two rugged armchairs and a wooden desk piled with random books and papers."Natalie. Emily. How are you feeling?" I just nodded not wanting to talk. I was mortified and didn't even want to look at him.

"She's fine. We are all fine. Shall we just get on?" Everyone's agreed with Natalie's outburst and we resumed the same place as last night. Mow including the fact that I had Sherlock on one side of me and John on the other also, to make my lock down worse Natalie was behind me and Mrs Hudson had locked the door downstairs. Obviously they forgot who I was. I had calculated 15 different ways out of the house that they haven't even thought off. I must have made some odd faces because Sherlock caught me thinking.

"Yes I have thought of them and no you won't be able to. I'm far stronger than you and me and John can hold you down." Sherlock's voice shook me from my thoughts. The though of him pinning me down wasn't to bad of a thought but I knew that was not top on my list of things to think about this morning.

"Last time we caught her Jonna was in Liverpool but she can be anywhere now. She was growing her network last time we met so god knows what she's up to now." Natalie's voice made me slip into the thoughts of last night. How I would know where Jonna is now if I could have used just one shot of the stuff before Mr blue-eyed sociopath walked in and stopped me.

"Idiot!" I yelled frustrated at myself. A moment later and I realised what I had just said. All eyes turned on me and I knew I had to think of a verbal escape. "Not you Nat, sorry. The problem is that we were high the entire case. How are we going to remember any of it?" Natalie mumbled and then nodded in agreement. The image of the syringe would not leave my head and I couldn't think of anything else.

"Emily. Walk with me." Sherlock's demanding tone didn't want to argue so I followed him out as he held up a finger to show we would only be a minute. Outside the door of 221B Sherlock backed me up against the wall. His arms held over each side of my shoulders so I couldn't escape and began to edge in closer to me. His head moved closer to mine and his lips moved closer to my ear. "Get it out of your head because it's not real." It wasn't until he backed away and I could look into his ice blue eyes that I sighed out a breath she had subconsciously retained. Within a blink of an eye his lips were on Mine.. The forgotten feeling of intimacy had flooded back and was fully welcome. As they found a rhythm they refused to part. The minuet was over a long time ago and I knew Natalie would come looking for me soon so I broke apart the kiss. "That's however. Was real." Sherlock said with a wink and they walked back into 221B.

The day at 221B was over and I had come a few steps forward in the investigation into looking for Jonna but no closer to sorting my addiction with the image of the needle. The image kept popping up at random points like someone was messing with my head. A plausible but very unlikely scenario. Back at 225 we decided to skip dinner and just go to bed early. I laid there and tossed and turned unable to shake the image from my head.

"There has to be something that is causing this." I told myself so I got up and looked for cameras or anything else that might affect me. Nothing was here. I screamed at the top of my lungs annoyed that the image was stuck and I started tossing clothes and books on the floor. Natalie heard the commotion and stormed into my room trying to shut me up but I was having a full on melt down. Natalie knew where this was leading so grabbed the house phone and called Sherlock over. Minutes later Sherlock bust through the door with a very sleepy john and charged straight for my room while Natalie and John sat in the living room. Natalie was terrified. Tears streamed down her face when she first saw me melt down.

"Emily. Em. Emily!" Sherlock tried his hardest to break through to me.

"She's got cameras watching me Sherlock, she's coming for me." I looked at him straight in the eye. He picked me up and put me down on the bed where he laid next to me and stroked my head until I calmed down. I curled up into a ball next to him with my head on his chest. He curled up with me

"I would never let anyone hurt you. Ever." He kissed the top of my head but my body craved more. I pushed him onto his back pinning him down with my hands on his wrists. I pushed my lips into his and he returned the kiss without hesitation. I wanted this to go further and I could tell he did too but he broke the kiss and shook his head. "Not tonight" he mumbled but carried on kissing the psychopathic, melodramatic me. That made sense when I thought about it, the psychopathic aspect of my personally, the part of me that snapped when Jonna first appeared on our files never really fixed itself. Until now. Being here with Sherlock, someone who understands me, fixed that broken part of me and I never wanted that to leave me. The blue eyed man who I had met on the first day on Baker Street was now the one holding me together like a bandage. I felt terrible for putting so much pressure on him but I know I had no other choice.

"Emily?" Sherlock's voice was a whisper but it broke through my thoughts. I realised I was still sat over him but I had frozen in motion I sighed realising it was a habit of mine to zone out.

"Sorry." I apologized but he kissed me one last time before sliding onto his side. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked in a hushed tone and he wrapped his arms around me in agreement. I stayed there in his arms until the sun had risen outside my windows.


End file.
